


Интересы государства

by JCJohnConstantine, Riddle_TM, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Book-Canon Emhyr var Emreis, Book-Canon Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Как прошла бы аудиенция у императора в Вызиме, если бы в игре тщательно учли весь книжный канон
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Интересы государства

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует два не совсем приличных слова

— Склонитесь перед его императорским величеством, Эмгыром вар Эмрейсом, Белым Пламенем, Пляшущим на Курганах Врагов! — провозгласил камердинер, пропуская Геральта вперёд.

Император сидел, скособочившись, на неудобном деревянном стуле за письменным столом. Его чёрный полевой мундир украшало золотое солнце на массивной цепи. Перед ним на цыпочках, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места, топтались четверо темерских аристократов — по всей видимости, таких же отмытых и почищенных, как и сам Геральт. Они с любопытством обернулись на вошедших.

— Поклон, — настойчиво шепнул камердинер из-за левого плеча Геральта.

— Оставьте нас. Все, — махнул рукой император, не дожидаясь исполнения этикета. Комната пришла в движение: темерцы, стараясь не толкаться, поспешили вслед за камердинером к двери. Последним, закрыв за собой дверь, удалился стоявший на страже гвардеец. Ведьмак воспользовался суматохой и кланяться не стал.

Император разглядывал его, склонив голову набок.

Комната, в которой они остались наедине, ещё недавно не была кабинетом; Геральт не помнил, чтобы при Фольтесте во дворце случались кабинеты. Фольтест выслушивал прошения и доклады в тронном зале и выносил решения тут же, не утруждая себя чтением бумаг. На каменном полу ещё не стёрлись царапины, оставшиеся после того, как сюда волоком втащили тяжеленный стол. По левую руку от стола висел огромный портрет недовольной девочки в розовом платье. У стены напротив стоял ещё один высокий стул, на спинку которого был брошен чёрный плащ с вышитой на нём серебряной саламандрой — по всей видимости, император заполнял собой всё предоставленное ему пространство. Как ему было свойственно.

— Теперь я вижу, чем ты был занят последние два часа, — сказал император, указывая на Геральта кончиком пера, которое всё ещё держал в руке.

— Никак не возьму в толк, — ответил Геральт, начисто игнорируя насмешку в его глазах, прошёл вглубь кабинета, — если нильфгаардцам так не нравится внешность нордлингов... — он отодвинул стул от стены, — что же их так тянет на север-то, а? — и сел, откинувшись на спинку.

Перо, которое Эмгыр вар Эмрейс крутил в пальцах, замерло, тёмные глаза сощурились. Напоминание он считал правильно. 

— Вижу, память к тебе вернулась в полном объёме. Что ж, я обещал. Сиди.

Сам он встал. Медленно прошелся вдоль окна, вернулся к столу, положил руку на спинку стула — в свете свечей блеснул крупный бриллиант у него на пальце. Сказал, чеканя слова:

— Цирилла вернулась в наш мир, и её преследует Дикая Охота. Ты лучше кого бы то ни было представляешь себе, что это такое. Ей нужна помощь, но мы не можем её найти. Мы пытались локализовать её с помощью магии, но только наводим Дикую Охоту на след. Всё, что у нас есть, — обрывочные сведения. Наши агенты видели её в Велене. По слухам — в Новиграде тоже. На Скеллиге произошёл магический выброс, который тоже может быть связан с ней. Но она перемещается, путает следы — и уходит не только от них, но и от нас.

Эмгыр помолчал, давая переварить услышанное. Геральт выслушал его с жадностью, но от комментариев воздержался.

— Это, — продолжил император после паузы, — была информация, которую, как я решил, ты имеешь право знать.

Он обошёл стол и остановился перед ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— А вот моё к тебе предложение: я дам тебе доступ ко всем разведданным, любое оружие, лучшего коня. Грамоту, которая позволит тебе свободно действовать на территории империи и союзных государств. Деньги. Мог бы дать отряд лучших солдат, но знаю, ты предпочтёшь работать один, и они будут тебя задерживать... — он посмотрел на ведьмака. Ведьмак ждал.

— Найди её и защити. И — приведи ко мне, когда найдёшь. Я хочу с ней поговорить.

Вот слабое место, подумал Геральт. И ты сам это понимаешь. Найти и защитить я не откажусь. А вот привести к тебе...

— Я вижу, тебе стало достаточно разговоров, — проговорил ведьмак, встретившись с императором взглядом. — Этому, конечно, я рад. Но всё-таки есть вещи, даже говорить о которых может быть оскорбительно.

Император удержал лицо, но Геральт всё-таки уловил, как на секунду у него перехватило дыхание от возмущения.

— На этом месте, ведьмак, я мог бы вышвырнуть тебя за дверь. И приказать всыпать двести палок. За нарушение этикета и откровенное хамство. И я бы так и сделал... но моя дочь в опасности. Поэтому даю тебе ещё минуту, чтобы ты высказал все свои саркастичные замечания, и если ты не начнёшь говорить по делу...

Геральт снова взглянул на портрет на стене. Портрет писали явно с натуры — Геральт сотню раз видел на лице Цири такую же недовольную гримаску, когда что-то было не по ней. С натуры — следовательно, в Цинтре; портрет пережил резню, пожар и чуть не пережил самого ведьмака. И оказался на стене здесь, в императорской ставке в Вызиме. Огромный, между прочим. Не меньше ярда в ширину.

— Прости, император, — сказал Геральт. Сидеть ему вдруг стало неуютно, но он оставался на месте из чистого упрямства. — Я тоже волнуюсь за Цири. И только хочу понять, кто для неё опаснее — Дикая Охота или ты. Если бы ты сказал, о чём хочешь с ней поговорить...

Эмгыр в два шага пересёк разделявшее их расстояние, остановился над ним — теперь Геральт и не смог бы встать, не оказавшись с ним нос к носу.

— Много берёшь на себя, ведьмак, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Не тебе решать, о чём стоит говорить императору со своей дочерью.

— Мы, ведьмаки, неудобный народ, — ровно согласился Геральт. — Вечно задаём много вопросов, прежде чем взяться за заказ. Ты не всегда оставался внакладе в результате.

Эмгыр дёрнул уголком рта. Отвернулся. Бесцельно передвинул на столе чернильницу.

— Я отвечу тебе, хотя и не стоило бы. И рассчитываю, что ты сохранишь ответ в тайне — если слух разнесётся, последствия будут разрушительные. Но поскольку иначе ты не спешишь на помощь той, о ком так волнуешься... Я хочу признать её своей наследницей. Чтобы она правила после меня. — Пламя свеч запоздало вздрогнуло от резкого движения.

Такого Геральт почему-то не ожидал и теперь нелепо удивился:

— Почему она?

Это был первый вопрос в течение всего разговора, который Геральт задал не ради подколки, и Эмгыр тут же уловил перемену настроения.

— В интересах государства... — проворчал он. — Империи нужен наследник, удивлю тебя этой свежей мыслью. Если у императора нет преемника, возникает слишком много неопределенности. И слишком много желающих этой неопределенностью воспользоваться. Никто не занимается делом. Только играют в подковёрные игры, пытаются перегрызть друг другу глотки, надеясь, что в итоге именно их фаворит выиграет гонку. Если в ближайшее время я не назову своего преемника, всё начнёт трещать по швам. Цирилла — идеальный кандидат. Её права неоспоримы.

Геральт знал, что Эмгыр прав. Цири родилась в королевской спальне, под балдахином с гербами. И лишилась всего этого не по своей вине — уж скорее по вине Эмгыра вар Эмрейса. Так что это будет восстановление справедливости, разве нет? Но что-то по-прежнему зудело у него внутри.

— Благодарю за откровенность, — проговорил он хмуро. — Во всяком случае, на этот раз ты планируешь использовать дочь по назначению. — В глазах Эмгыра загорелся опасный огонёк, но Геральт не отвёл взгляд: — Может, скажешь тогда ещё ведьмаку, который бы уже ехал искать Цири, если бы его не отмывали два часа, чтобы представить перед императором в чистом белье, — что будет, если ты поговоришь с Цири, а она тебе откажет?

— Следующим императором станет Морвран Воорхис, — тут же откликнулся император. — После Цириллы он мой ближайший родственник, как по материнской, так и по отцовской линии. То, что не можешь предотвратить, остаётся только возглавить...

— Мм, близкородственное скрещивание, — хмыкнул ведьмак. — Познакомился с ним сегодня. Сочувствую. Но меня волнует Цири. Что будет с ней, если она скажет тебе «нет»?

— А она скажет? — бросил император, сложив руки на груди. — Тебе, конечно, кажется, что это отличная судьба — всю жизнь проездить по большаку, убивая чудовищ. Но для любого другого человека это — хорошее предложение. На троне она сможет сделать больше, чем на тракте. И справится лучше других. По крайней мере, напугать её непросто.

Геральт попытался представить Цири на троне, но получалась ведьмачка, засунутая в дурацкое чёрное платье в золотое солнышко. Была бы она хорошей императрицей?

Попыталась бы точно. Не смотрела бы на людей, как на пешки в игре. Поступала бы по справедливости. Потому что знает, чего стоит кусок хлеба в голодный послевоенный год.

— Да, она справится лучше других, — согласился Геральт и наконец встал. — Хоть и не уверен, что для нас эти слова имеют один и тот же смысл. — Сделал шаг вперёд, посмотрел ему в лицо. — Но я — простой ведьмак, и не мне решать. Решать ей. А ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Когда она придёт сюда, в твоё логово, выслушает твоё предложение и скажет тебе «нет» — что ты сделаешь дальше?

Эмгыр сощурился на него снизу вверх — Геральт успел забыть, что тот ниже его ростом. 

Прожжённый политик вроде Эмгыра вар Эмрейса давно должен был сказать что-нибудь вроде «в таком случае я позволю ей свободно уйти, гарантирую безопасность и отсутствие всяческих посягательств», и так далее, и тому подобное, и ещё при этом искренне улыбался бы. Это помогло бы Геральту принять решение. Он бы кивнул, уехал, нашёл Цири и не подпустил бы её к этому ублюдку на сотню миль.

Эмгыр вар Эмрейс ощерился и зашипел:

— Что ты хочешь от меня, ведьмак? Буду её уговаривать. Не собираюсь просто так принимать отказ. Как ты себе это воображаешь? Что она скажет мне «нет», уедет с тобой и сдохнет в какой-нибудь канаве, а я отвечу только «ну хорошо»? Так для тебя будет благородно? Ты хочешь, чтобы я обещал, что отпущу её. Но такого обещания я тебе дать не могу. И никто бы не дал, если бы не был законченным мудаком. Это моя дочь, ведьмак. Я не могу не попытаться. И пытаться буду как следует. Я отлично знаю, что я сделал и сколько ей должен — перестань тыкать меня своими намёками. Если она откажется, то откажется не раньше, чем поймёт, что я ей предлагаю и почему.

Вдохнул, выдохнул. Добавил:

— Могу тебе обещать, что заставлять её я не буду. Поскольку, принуждённая силой, она мне ни к чему.

Геральт смотрел на него, не перебивая. Отметил, что в уголках глаз и у губ у Эмгыра собрались стрелки морщин. Подумал: а он постарел, даже с нашей последней встречи.

Пахло от него железом и жжёным дубом.

Эмгыр отвернулся от него, тяжело опёрся о стол, провёл рукой по лицу.

— Хватит. Я зря теряю с тобой время. Катись к чертям в задницу.

— Ладно, — сказал ведьмак. — Я понял. Давай сюда свою грамоту.


End file.
